Blonde and Red
by ThatRandomHunter
Summary: Collection of Spitfire oneshots, pure fluff. A must-read for obsessed fangirls like me :D
1. 1: Prom

**Hey! This is my collection of Spitfire oneshots! Hope you enjoy, as always. Reviews are appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

_Prom._

_I can't believe I let Wally talk me into this. I start humming a random tune and walk over to my bathroom counter. I open my far right drawer, and shudder. I try to avoid this drawer at all costs. I take out the foundation, eyeshadow, blush, mascara, eyeliner, lipstick and gloss. Okay, I remember how to do this, right? I take the small wedge shaped sponge, dab it in the foundation and wipe it on my face. I pick up a small paintbrush (because I prefer that over the little triangle brushes) and swipe it in the dark green and glide it over both eyelids. I add a layer of sparkles to it. Then, I apply a coat of grey shimmer with a hint of black around the edges to the area above the lids. _

"_Good job, you actually didn't screw up!" I said to myself. I took the liquid eyeliner and sighed. It actually went pretty well, much to my surprise. I applied the rest of my makeup and smiled._

"_Thank for teaching me good, Jade." I whispered sadly._

_Onto my hair! Wow… this should be an adventure. Sometimes I hated having long hair. I heated up the curling iron while I put in a half ponytail. I then curled all of my hair, deciding to leave the ponytail in. I reach under my sink and find a small velvet box. I open it, and it contains a rectangular clip with peridot and diamonds in little dots on it. I clip it over the ponytail holder so it looks like it's holding it up, not the holder. I pick up my phone to check the time, it reads 4:30. Wally would be here in 15 minutes. I push the door to my closet open and take out my dress. It's knee- length with one diagonal strap on my right side. It was a green silk with a see-through polyester overlay that was light silver with sparkles and silver sash tied like a belt. I spritzed a little bit of perfume on my neck and wrists, made sure I was wearing deodorant, grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs. Of course, mom was waiting for me with my heels. Three inches of green and silver death. I groaned ever so quietly. My mom handed them to me, tears in her eyes. The doorbell rang, and I opened it. There stood Wally, the sexiest man alive, staring a ME. Why me?_

"_Hey Baby, you look stunning!"_

"_Thanks babe, you look pretty fantastic yourself." I replied with a slight smile and he gave me a peck on the lips before placing the corsage on my wrist, while I placed the boutonniere in its place. My mom took a few pictures and then Wally took my arm and led me outside to find a black limo._

"_Wally! You did this, for me?" I asked._

"_I would do anything for you." He replied simply and opened the door for me. When we got to the dance, it was very crowded, to be assumed; but Wally had reserved a table for us. We ate our dinner and talked for a little while._

"_Care to dance, my lady?" Wally asked in a British accent and I giggled and nodded yes. We danced and danced until they stopped the music to announce prom king and queen._

"_And this year's prom king and Queen are: Wally West and Artemis Crock!" I gasped. We won king and queen? Next thing I know, I'm onstage getting a crown placed on my head and a kiss from Wally. He then lead me out to the dance floor for our dance together as king and queen. I wrapped my harms around his neck, and he gingerly wrapped his around my waist, telling every man that I was HIS. I rested my head on his shoulder._

"_I love you." He told me. The first I love you. I mentally screamed with happiness._

"_I love you too." I replied, very chalantly and gave him a long, passionate kiss. It was the best night of my _life…

_Prom._

Artemis set down her pen, texted Wally good night, shut off her phone and fell asleep, her dreams filled with a certain redhead.

**Okay, I've had some questions about this story, but I want to clear this up: That was supposed to be a journal entry. Also, I know it's a little more mushy than normal Spitfire, but I wanted to start the story on a more mushy level. Thanks :) also, if you actually read the AN's you will get a virtual hug from Wally.**


	2. 2: Showers Help Me Think

**#2! Okay, this one is from Wally's perspective, after the episode "Usual Suspects"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Showers help me think. Right now, I really need to think. It's about four in the morning and I can't stop thinking about what happened yesterday. All their secrets… exposed. Conner was half human? And Megan… she's a creepy white alien! Artemis… her family is Huntress, Cheshire and _Sportsmaster._ Does that change how I feel about her?

I take the shampoo and rub it in my hair and rinse it out.

I stopped liking Megan after Artemis died in that training exercise. I had felt something, when that happened; other than the feeling of losing a teammate. I felt _alone_, even though I was with others. I felt like my heart had been ripped out. My mind clouded with anger. I knew she wasn't dead, she couldn't be. So returning to my question earlier, how _do _I feel about her?

I rub the conditioner in and rinse.

I think back to all the moments we shared. Sure, most of them were her yelling at me about something I said to try to impress Megan, but they were still moments. I remember pretending not to hear Megan say that she and I would make a cute couple. I remember when we all lost our memories in Bialya, and we kind of hit it off. I also remember after I put the Dr. Fate helmet on my shelf, she came in my room and talk to me about it.

I take the body wash and clean off.

So how do I feel about her? If I knew, her family wouldn't affect it at all.

I love her.


	3. 3: Don't Get Used to it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Big Time Rush.  
**

Artemis liked to sing. Nobody really noticed, but she had talent. She was too tough to admin she liked it, so she does a gig at a local coffee shop once a month. She always chose the song that she sang according to something she liked, how she felt or a person. Today was her Wally day. What she didn't know was that a specific speedster would be at that café for his once a month 2X-large mocha that he knew Artemis would kill him if she knew. She puts on her outfit, grabs her guitar and phone, and gets into the car. He runs there. She goes behind the curtains and gets ready. The curtains open as the music begins. It gets his attention, so he looks to the stage and gasps. She begins to sing:

_Maybe this could be the line  
That starts the whole story  
Maybe you could be the one  
The one who's meant for me  
I know that I should wait  
But what if you're my soulmate?  
Slow down  
When you say  
Slow down_

He notices her voice and wonders why he never knew.

_We can  
Party like the weekend  
You got me thinking  
We could be a thing yeah  
I know you know I got  
Your heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something  
We could  
Be on to something so good  
Tell me that you're mine  
I know you know  
You got my heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something_

He thinks about how lucky he is.

_You know this ain't me at all  
I'm usually lost for words  
You know I can't help but fall  
I've never felt so sure  
You got me in a hurry  
But don't you gotta worry  
'Cause I'll slow down  
When you say slow down_

He notices how out of character she is.

_We can  
Party like the weekend  
You got me thinking  
We could be a thing yeah  
I know you know I got  
Your heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something  
We could  
Be on to something so good  
Tell me that you're mine  
I know you know  
You got my heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something_

He realizes the song is about him.

_We're two of a kind  
So let's party like it's Friday night  
Yeah  
I know you know I got  
Your heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something_

He knows what he has to do

_We can  
Party like the weekend  
You got me thinking  
We could be a thing yeah  
I know you know I got  
Your heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something  
We could  
Be on to something so good  
Tell me that you're mine  
I know you know  
You got my heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something_

She finished and the crowd applauds. He walks onstage.

"That was beautiful."

"Don't get used to it." She smiles and they kiss.


	4. 4: Sleepover

**I want to thank YJ-Lover for the prompt for this oneshot. :-) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Woman in Black.**

It was Friday night, and they had just gotten home from a mission. Wally was having a party for the guys at his house, so the girls decided to have a sleepover. Once they had done all the girly things that made Artemis cringe, they had nothing to do.

"Any ideas?" M'gann asked and Zatanna and Artemis shook their head no.

"Oh! I got one!" Raquel said and dove into the movie pie, pulling out _Woman in Black_.

"Ooh, good one." M'gann replied and got up to put the DVD in. Everyone was huddled up together, freaked out by the movie besides Artemis; who was on her side of the couch yawning. When it was over, they were all talking about how freaked out they were, when all of the sudden, there was a huge crash somewhere in the cave. Artemis grabbed her bow and arrows and they all went into the hallway t ssee what was up. They heard footsteps walking closer… when all the sudden they see the Woman in Black coming at them with a knife. They all scream except for Artemis who kicks the knife out of her hand and pushes her on the floor, pulling of the mask.

"Wally?!"

-With the guys, earlier that night.-

They all sat around the TV, watching the hidden cameras in the cave to spy on the girls. When they realized they were watching the movie, they had an idea. They cut 4 straws and whoever got the shortest one had to do a dare that the one with the longest straw comes up with. Wally, naturally got the shortest one. Conner had pulled the longest.

"What do you want me to do clone boy?" Wally asked Conner.

"You have to dress up as the Woman in Black and go freak out the girls by holding a knife at them." Wally sighed. Since the girls were in the basement, he took the Zeta tube to the basement once he had everything he needed.

-Cave, present time.-

"Wally!" Artemis yelled angrily. "You freaked all the girls out and held a knife at us and oh my gosh are you okay?" She asked. Suddenly, Robin came out with the video camera.

"Got it!" He said and the other guys came out and laughed.

"That… was hilarious!" Conner said, which earned him a glare for M'gann. Kaldur just laughed. Artemis took Wally to the kitchen where the first aid kit was and wiped the tiny bit of blood on his lip where she punched him.

"Damn girl, you kicked my butt!" He said and she knew he was okay. When she was done, she kissed his cheek.

"I know. Don't forget it." She said and walked away, but he ran and picked her up bridal style and took her back to the rest of them.


	5. 5: First Day of School

**Here's a little first day of school oneshot for y'all since mine is tomorrow. I'd like to thank YJ-Lover for the prompt for the middle of this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

Artemis groaned as she hit the off button on her alarm. It read 6:30 a.m. She got up and Zombie walked outside to the kitchen for breakfast. She made some coffee too, just for good luck. She had literally just sat down with her cereal when her cell rang from her room. She sprinted and caught it just in time. It was Wally.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey Babe. How are you feeling this morning?" He asked.

"Like a bus hit me." She answered.

"Sorry. You excited for school?"

"Who would be?" She said in a I'm-to-cool-for-school tone.

"Good point. We still on for the park after school?" He questioned.

"OF course. Hey Babe, I gotta go. I love you." She replied.

"I love you too, see you this afternoon!" HE told her.

"Bye."

"Bye." She tapped end on her screen, and it reverted to her screen saver. It was a picture of her and Wally on their first date.

-Flashback, Their first date-

She swore this was the shyest he had ever been in his life.

"I-Is here okay?" He stuttered. She nodded and reached to put the blanket down, but Wally grabbed it first.

"Okay, what's for lunch?" Artemis asked, as Wally took out two sandwiches, some grapes and some cupcakes. "Wally, I know you have a fast metabolism, you don't have to hide your other food in the basket." She continued and Wally took four more sandwiches out of the basket and smiled.

"So… um how was your day?" He asked

"It was fantastic, considering you and I kicked my dad and sister's butts again." She said and smiled at him. The date had started off awkward, but then they eased up when they started talking about missions, then school.

"So what do you have for homework tonight?" Wally questioned.

"Oh just kiss me already, Baywatch." She said and he took her up on that offer.

-Current time-

Once she was ready, she grabbed the keys from the counter and drove off to Gotham Academy, the school for fancy people. She sighed. She missed her old school. Pretty soon she was going to move in with Wally though, they had been talking about it… then, she would be going to school with her boyfriend, where no other girl would attempt to flirt with him and no other guy would hit on her, because he'd be right there holding her hand. Just to get the message across for now, she decorated her locker with pictures of her and Wally. There were some where they were plying on the beach, holding hands on a walk in the sunset and even one of them kissing. She smiled. She took out her phone and got a text from Wally that said

(**Italics is Wally, Underlined is Artemis.**)

_*hugs* _

"Wally, stop being so cheesy."

"_Yes ma'am. Text me at lunch gtg teacher coming love you baby, bye." _

She texted back that she loved him too. She then walked to her English class where they had to sit through the "rules and expectations of this year" lesson. Then Math, where they did a pretest to see where their skills were. Artemis got and A plus, thanks to Wally's Tutoring. She next went to Chemistry where they went through safety rules and how there would be homework every day, blah blah blah. Finally, it was time for lunch. She sat at her usual table and ate her lunch and texted Wally.

Hey Babe, I'm at lunch now

_Hey beautiful. Haha almost got caught earlier._

Glad you didn't Wal-man.

_Sounds even better when you say it. Well, type it I guess._

When lunch was over she went to History, gym, Spanish and then music. Then, she headed to the park in Central City to meet Wally.

"Hey change of plans, you want to Zeta to the cave and go to the beach instead?" He asked.

"Sure, that sounds fun." When they got there she went to her room in the cave and changed into her spare bikini. When she got outside, Wally had already set up the beach tent. She laid down in it and cuddled up next to him when suddenly, he picked her up and ran both of them into the water.

"Baywatch!" She yelled at him. He laughed.

"You should have seen the _look _on your face!"

"pretty soon you're gonna want to look your face when I punch it!"

"Try and catch me, beautiful." He said and tried to swim away when she jumped on his back so he would dolphin-swim her around. They laughed and stayed there until the sunset. They took the Zeta tube back to central city, and they kissed goodnight. Artemis placed the keys in the ignition and started the car. Then, she drove home.


	6. 6: A very sad, short chapter

**I apologize, my dear readers. Today was my first day of school, and this is all I can give you. Here's the deal, I'll write two on Saturday, since Friday's my birthday and I'm only gonna give you one :) Review, and there will be more to come. Mwah *kisses***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"We were trying to leave the life behind, but I don't want to. I love being a hero, but I love Wally more. He completed me. Could I ever tell him that? Maybe. Could I ever try to overcome my snarky attitude? Most definitely not, Wally would fall apart. Would I die for him? Absolutely. Would I tell him that? Of course. Do I see a future with him? Definitely. " Artemis talked to herself, not knowing Wally was listening.

"Would you marry him?"

"In a heartbeat."


	7. 7: Birthday

**I know, I'm a terrible person . I'm sorry! I started school back up on Tuesday and my life has just been weird. Since It's my birthday, I decided to cook this one up for y'all. I thought since I usually write tons of fluff that I would tone the fluff level down for this chapter. Don't get me wrong, there's still fluff. I just felt like making Artemis be all depressed- like. Enjoy :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

If there was one day I hated more than Jade's birthday, it was mine. It sucked. Another year gone by. I feel sick, like really sick yet nothing is physically wrong with me. I get up and open my door. Mom left breakfast outside my door.

"Thanks mom, I'm gonna stay in my room all day and ditch school!" I yell downstairs.

"Happy Birthday, Artemis. I'll call in for you." She replies. I set the tray in my room and walk over to my bathroom. First thing I do is open my medicine cabinet and find the orange bottle I labeled _Depression Meds _and the Ibuprofen for my headache. I wash my face and put on my acne cream, just to keep a clear face.

"Ugh. This day screws me up." I say to myself. By now I'm looking at the pictures of me and my dad and sister when we were actually happy. My body does not seem to agree with this and I sprint back in the bathroom to throw up.

"Pshh, don't blame you." I say in response. When I go back in my room, I take the trash can with me just in case my body decides to hate just a little more. I silently curse myself for not taking my meds last night, because my depression meds take longer to kick in. I see a little card perched outside my window. I open it, it's from dad. I know he's still outside, so I rip it up and throw it out the window. I decide to do everything I possibly can to distract myself from the terrible day. I log onto my computer and open a browser. It went to my Facebook, because it's set as my homepage. I see that I have 40 notifications. I choose to ignore them all and log out. I turn on some music and sigh. Maybe I can fall back asleep. I do, and while I'm sleeping, I don't notice someone slip in my room. All the sudden, I feel arms wrapped around me and the presence of someone else next to me. I wake up and blink a few times.

"Hey babe." I say and turn around to face him. He kisses me.

"You didn't tell me it was this bad." He says and points to the depression pills, Ibuprofen and trash can.

"It's not important." I say and shrug. He glares at me.

"You know it is. I can't lose you. I just can't. I'll fall dead apart." He tells me. "I can't lose you." He whispers and I kiss him.

"Stay with me and you never will. It's only bad when I'm alone. While, I'm never _alone_ I guess, because I'm pretty sure one of them is here at all times watching me." I shudder "Stay with me." I murmur. He kisses me softly.

"I'm always here, and I will be until the very end." He responds, and I begin to cry into his chest. Turns out, Wally's the only depression pill I need.

Somewhere secret, a girl under a mask smiles and leaps away, knowing her work is done.


	8. 8: Home Sweet Home

**I'll be better now :) Auditions are over I'm good with school and I am ready to be loyal! So expect new oneshots every night! Review pwease ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Artemis awoke in a room full of boxes and a bed with no sheets. She heard someone snoring and looked down to find a sleeping Wally. They had been packing all night. She then shifted her glance over to the only corner of the room that hadn't been packed and groaned. She got up and walked to the bathroom, carefully avoiding Wally so she didn't wake him up. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, then changed into a pair of sweats and one of Wally's shirts since she didn't do her laundry yet. She came back, everything was packed and organized; ready to be loaded onto the truck.

"Good Morning." Wally said.

"Morning, babe." She responded.

"Hey, the truck should be here soon so I'll run everything out, because I'm that fast." He said and grinned. Artemis smirked.

"Don 't get a big head, Wal-man." He laughed and kissed her. She went downstairs and decided to be of some use, so she set off making breakfast. Eggs, sausage, pancakes, bacon, toast, waffles, hash browns and French toast were placed on the table for when he came back. She took her plate so he could eat the rest. When he came back, he smiled.

"Babe, you're the best. You know I have-"

"A fast metabolism." She cut him off and giggled. She went to put her plate in the dishwasher and went over to the fridge. "You want a monster Wal?" She asked and he nodded, too busy eating to say yes. She grabbed a monster drink for Wally and an iced mocha for herself. She silently cursed M'gann for getting her obsessed with these stupid drinks. The truck came, and Wally went to load all of her stuff up. While he did that, she did the dishes and started on a goodbye note for her mom, who was on vacation. Her mother knew she was moving of course, but she wanted to leave something behind for her.

_Mom,_

_I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. Even though you were in jail and stuff, you have still been a good mom to me. Thanks. I love you,_

_Artemis_

She sighed.

"Okay, I'm not so good at writing goodbye notes." She said to herself, set the note down, and was grabbed suddenly by a certain speedster to his car. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that" She told him. He just flashed and adorable Wally smile in response, that made her heart flutter. They had decided to drive to their house and not Zeta so they would know how to get there. Only because according to Wally, you can't zeta to Wal-Mart. They finally reached their new apartment.

"Home sweet home." Wally said and she gave him a hug and a kiss.


	9. 9: Harry Potter

**Hi! See, another chapter! I told you :) although I do have a 30 question textbook assignment and project to do, I still managed to write y'all another chapter! Love you all! REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

"You're kidding." Wally said, not believing what Artemis was telling him. She shook her head no. "So you have never read Harry Potter?"

"Not one page." He stared at her in shock.

"That has to change." He said and she smirked.

"You're gonna have to make me, boy." She replied.

"Challenge. Accepted." He told her and she laughed and walked off to class. He stood there smiling until he heard the bell and sprinted after her.

_-In Class-_

They were doing a partner project in class, and Artemis and Wally being the adorable couple they are, partnered up. He took something out of his backpack and shoved it in her face. It was Harry Potter book 1. She took it from him, got up and placed it back in his backpack.

_-At home-_

Artemis was making dinner. She opened the fridge to get out the tomatoes and low and behold, there was Harry Potter, book 1. She rolled her eyes and put the book in Wally's underwear drawer.

_-At the cave-_

The cave had a speaker system that ran throughout the whole cave. Wally had snuck into the control room and plugged in his iPod. He played the Harry Potter audiobook in the whole cave and watched as Artemis shared a quick word with M'gann and took the BioShip to the store. He frowned.

_-In the morning-_

It was time for Artemis' daily run. She grabbed her iPod and ran out the door, pressed shuffle and play and Harry Potter came on audiobook. She groaned and pressed forward and realized it was the only thing on her iPod. She was annoyed now. She just put on her Pandora station and continued.

_-Before bed-_

"Somehow you seem to outsmart me, so I have one final tactic left to try." Wally told her.

"Bring it on, Pretty boy." She replied. He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Baby, will you please read this book?" She smiled and kissed him.

"All you had to do was ask."


	10. 10: Of Course I Knew

**SPITFIRE FOR THE WIN! I finally have a mission in here. You should be proud, I typed this on my phone. Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own YJ.**

Artemis had just been fighting her dad when suddenly, Cheshire came up behind her and knocked her out.  
_She's dying_ Wally thought.  
-24 hours earlier-  
"Team, I'm sending one of you on a solo mission involving Sportsmaster and Cheshire. I was thinking Kid Flash." Batman announced to the team.  
"No, I want to go. It's my family, my mission." Artemis told him.  
"Are you sure that's the best idea? Having personal connections with a mission is never a good idea." Batman replied in his usual gravelly voice.  
"I'm sure." Artemis confirmed. Batman nodded.  
"Batman, let me go with her. Please." Wally just about begged.  
"Do you understand the concept of 'solo'?" Batman asked him. Wally nodded and looked at the ground. "You are _not_ to follow her, do you understand?" Batman told Wally.  
"I understand." Wally mumbled, just loud enough for Batman to hear him.  
"Good. I need Artemis to stay here to hear what she has to do and the rest of you out." He ordered firmly. They left, except can you guess who was eavesdropping? He wasn't going to interfere, he was just going to follow her and help if anything went wrong.  
_Nothing will_. He thought  
-Present-  
he ran out of hiding to help, not caring about the two assassins. He picked her up bridal-style and ran her to the nearest hospital- which wasn't too far. When he got there, the doctors made him wait outside while they examined her so he took the time to call the team.  
"KF what's up, my man?" Robin asked.  
"I did exactly what Batman told me not to, and I'm glad I did. Artemis is hurt extremely bad and I'm at the hospital. Tell the league. Sending coordinates."  
"On it." Robin replied. "Oh, and KF? Take care of her." He added.  
"I will." He whispered back. "I will." Soon enough, the doctors came back. One of them motioned for him to come inside.  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Victoria. Nice to meet you." She said and offered him her hand. He took it.  
"Likewise."  
"Are you related to Ms. Artemis in any way?" She asked.  
"I'm her boyfriend." He replied and she nodded and continued to tell him about how she had a very major concussion and had lost a lot of blood. She was still unconscious, but he still talked to her.  
"You know I was there the whole time," he said while she was still knocked out. She opened her eyes and told him:  
"Of course I knew." And she smiled while he leaned in to kiss her, and when he did, the heart rate machine raced.


	11. 11: Sick Day

**Hie! Sorry it's a little short but I was at the hospital with my aunt today and didn't have enough time to write that long of a chapter. Enjoyy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice…**

Artemis opened her eyes and rubbed the dust out of them. She stared at the clock. 2:30.

"Why the hell am I up this early?" She said to herself. Then, she heard Wally getting rid of his dinner, probably his lunch too. She got up and went into the bathroom. Sure enough, there was Wally, laying on the floor. "Babe, you okay?" He whimpered. He was clearly not okay. She got up and opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out Pepto-Bismol. She poured some in the little cup and gave it to him.

"Thanks babe." He said in a raspy voice.

"Come on, let's get you on the couch. Wait here, I'll get you a bucket." She said, going to the laundry room to get a medium-sized bucket. She helped Wally up and got him to the couch then grabbed his pillow and blanket as well as her own. She set her stuff up on the floor and asked him what movie he wanted to watch.

"The Avengers." He mumbled.

"Babe, that's not out yet." She said gently.

"Meh, put on Spiderman." He corrected himself before throwing up. She put the movie on and then went into the kitchen to call the doctor's office, who had a doctor available to speak with 24/7.

"Hi, my name is Artemis. I'm calling in for my boyfriend Wally, he has been throwing up all night. What can I do?" She said into the phone.

"Well, first try Pepto-Bismol. Then , take his temperature, If he has a fever try Tylenol or Ibuprofen. It sounds like a bad case of stomach flu. He should be okay within the week. If not, take him in to see us please." The doctor responded.

"Thank you." Artemis said and hung up. She grabbed the thermometer. Wally had a 103 degree fever. She gave him some Tylenol and a cold wash cloth for his head. Before he went to sleep he said:

"You're going to be an awesome mom someday, Missy." She smiled and snuggled up in her blanket.


	12. 12: Kids? Part 1 of 3

**I'm a nice person, I know. Meet PAR OF A THREE PART SERIES! Hehe…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing.**

Artemis woke up in her bed like usual, but something was off. She felt sick… She sprinted to the bathroom. When she was finished, she went in the cabinet to find the tums when her eyes stopped over a little green box.

"Oh.. my gosh." She said and counted on her fingers. 20 days late. _Could I be pregnant? _ She and Wally had been married three years now and had been trying for kids since year number two, and had been told by the doctor she couldn't have kids. That didn't stop them from trying, they didn't give up hope. She went to the convenient store after work to pick up 3 tests, just in case. Test #1, positive. Test #2, positive. Test #3: positive.

"No way!" She picked up her phone and dialed Wally's number.

"Babe, you okay? You almost never call while I'm at work." He answered, almost immediately.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"Don't joke like that." He replied.

"No. Wally, I'm not joking. I took three tests, they were all positive, I'm twenty days late. Wally, We're gonna be parents!" She told him.

"I'm going to be a dad?! I'M GONNA BE A FRICKIN' DAD!" He said, rather loud.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He replied and hung up, calling Nightwing right away, who told the team Artemis sighed and pressed her hand on her lower abdomen.

"I'm pregnant."


	13. 13: Kids? Part Two of Three!

**This is part two! I apologize for quality and shortness, I'm not very good at birth scenes :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

Artemis took out her key and unlocked the door after spending nearly an hour at the library picking up books about delivering so she could know what was coming. All she really wanted to do was curl up and watch TV, but nooo, Wally insisted she read the books.

"Why is he making me do this?" She asked herself. Suddenly her phone vibrated, Wally was calling her.

"Babe, you ready to go to the doctor's? I'm on the driveway." He said once she answered.

"Yeah, I'm coming…" She said and grabbed her purse. She was scheduled to deliver tomorrow, so the doctors wanted her overnight. They drove to the office and checked in.

"Right this way." The attendant said and led them to a medium-sized room and helped her lay down.

"Babe, you are _huge_." Wally told her.

"Thanks." She replied sarcastically. About five minutes later, she gasped.

"What's wrong?!" Wally asked and pressed the nurse button.

"My… water … just… broke" she said between breaths. The nurse came almost immediately.

"Her water broke." Wally told the nurse hurriedly and she ran to get the doctor. A couple of hours' worth of contractions and she was pushing. The baby was nearly out.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said cheerfully. "Would you like to cut the cord?" He asked Wally. Wally nodded yes. When the baby was cleaned off, and wrapped snugly in a little pink blanket, the doctor passed her to her mother.

"Hi, baby girl. Welcome to the world!" She said like the happiest girl in the world. Wally had tears in his eyes when he held her.

"Stacey Jade West. Hi, my beautiful little girl."


	14. 14: Kids? Final part!

**This is the final part! This does have some Wally background in it so if you're confused, look up "Wally West" on Wikipedia. **  
**Stacey is my absolute fave name, by the way. If anyone's named Stacey and is willing to trade names for Korie, lemme know. Hehe :).  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

"Stacey! Come on, we're already late for your first day!" Artemis called up the stairs to her daughter.

"I'm coming, mom. Jeez, I'll just have dad run me to school." Stacey replied.

"Dad is too busy eating, Stace." Wally called from the kitchen, mouth full of food.

"Wally, please?" Artemis asked him.

"Ugh, fine." Wally replied, got up, gave Artemis a kiss, picked his daughter up bridal style and ran out the door. He set her down a few blocks before the school so he didn't reveal that he was really The Flash. He had taken over soon after his disease went away and Barry had died. Today was the day that Stacey could decide whether to be an archer or a speedster. Wally really didn't want to have to make his daughter absorb chemicals, but he did want her to be a hero like them, and having his daughter be a speedster would be pretty awesome.

"Daddy, I want to be Kid Flash 2.0." She told him.

"Sweetheart, you know that means chemicals and pain and… are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure. " She answered.

"Okay. If your mom's fine with it, I guess I'll set up the lab…" He said and sighed. "Have a good first day of school Staceyboo." Wally told her and kissed her cheek before speeding away.

"She wants to be Kid Flash." Wally told Artemis when he got home.

"Wait… what? That means that she'd have to go through the chemicals…" Artemis said distantly and shuddered.

"She knows that." He pointed out. "We wanted her to be a hero, so why not keep speedsters in the family? We can have our next child be an archer." He concluded.

"Ugh, okay fine. Just go get the lab ready or something, I gotta go to work. Love you." She said, kissed him on the cheek, grabbed the keys and left. When she was gone, Wall started dancing around the room.

"MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO BE KID FLASH!"


	15. 15: ARTEMIS SONGFIC TWO!

**Hie guys! Just to be clear: Just because I did the thank-you's last chapter, certainly does not in any way mean this story is over! I don't see an end yet for this story, It really makes me happy to write these! But of course, school comes first. So if I'm completely swamped with homework I'll post message to let y'all know, also I'm in the process of moving, btw!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Wally knew tonight was the night, so he sent a text to everyone on the team.

(**underlines**** are his text messages**)

Hey guys, Artemis is performing in this café tonight 7. Come incognito and sit at separate tables so we can surprise her.

-KF

Artemis walked on to the stage for her monthly gig, took a deep breath and said:

"This one's for my boyfriend Wally."

"_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_"

Zatanna stepped into the light where you could see her and Robin had his arm around her.

"_I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah"_

M'gann and Conner came to sit by Zatanna and Robin, clapping to the beat.

"_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say"_

Kaldur and Raquel came to sit by the rest of them, swaying back and forth.

"_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care"_

_Did Wally not come? _Artemis thought to herself as she sang the chorus again.

"_What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say"_

Then Wally stepped out, holding an "I heart Artemis" poster. When she finished the song, he flipped the poster over, and it said "Will you marry me?" She gasped, ran down to him and kissed him.

"Of course." She said and they kissed again.


	16. 16: A Tragedy

**I'm mean to poor Wally.**

"**Yeah, thanks Kor." **

"**Anytime, Wal-man. Would you mind doing the disclaimer today, dear?"**

"***Sigh* Robin'sGirlStar12 doesn't own anything. Happy now Korie?"**

"**Always. Now go, Artemis doesn't like to be kept waiting."**

"**Crap!"**

"Now does anybody know what year the Civil War began?" Artemis' teacher asked before the door opened and Wally stepped in the doorway with a sad expression on his face, looking like he was about to cry. Artemis got up and sprinted down the stairs, receiving confused looks from her classmates and gave Wally a hug, since she knew something was wrong. He hugged back with an intensity that set her body on fire. "Excuse me, is there some reason for you to barge in and disrupt my class?" Her teacher asked him.

"Yes, I apologize sir, here's a pass from the office for Artemis. There's been an emergency and I need my girlfriend." Wally said and handed him the pass.

"May I see yours?" He asked Wally and Wally handed him his. "Very well. Artemis, here's your homework." He said and handed Artemis a worksheet.

"She might be out for an extended period of time, sir." Wally told the teacher.

"Wally, what happened?" Artemis asked him.

"It's my parents. They… car accident… Arty, we need to get to the hospital."

"Go on, kids. The best to your parents, Mr. West." The teacher replied. Wally took Artemis' hand and led her out the door. When they were out of sight, he picked her up bridal style and ran at his top speed to the hospital.

"Hi, I'm Wally West. Can you please tell me what room my parents are in?" Wally asked the secretary when they got there.

"The Wests are in room 413." She replied.

"Thanks." Wally said and began to run faster than he should've. Artemis tugged on his hand before he got away.

"Babe, we're in public. Slow it down." She told him.

"Right. Thanks, baby." He said and they walked normal speed to the elevators.

"Mom, dad!" Wally said as he rushed into their room.

"Wally!" His mom replied shakily. "Where's Arty?"

"Here. Hi, Mr. and Mrs. West, how are you feeling?"

"Doctor says we're gonna be just fine." Mr. West replied and smiled. Wally hugged them both. He offered his hand to Artemis and she took it, and joined the hug. Wally kissed her cheek as they all sat there, as a family.


	17. 17: Just to Cheer you up

It was just one of those days when Artemis was feeling down. She had gone over to Jade's to babysit Lian for the afternoon. Wally felt like he needed to cheer her up. So, he went over to Artemis' mom's house to have a chat with her mom. He knocked on the door and heard a small "Come in!"

"Hi, Mrs. Nguyen."

"Hello Wally! Wow… it's been awhile since I've seen either one of you. And please, call me Paula."

"Okay… Paula." He said and smiled. "I came about Artemis. She's been feeling a bit down and I was wondering if you had any super-effective ways to cheer her up. I've tried everything that usually works…"

"You know, I have something. She never knew I kept this. She filled this out for a college application and I copied it down when she didn't know…" She wheeled over to a file cabinet and pulled out a sheet of paper. It read:

_Name: Artemis Crock_

_Favorite childhood movie: __Alice in Wonderland __The Little Mermaid. _"Really?" Wally asked, he did not expect that.

_Favorite childhood activity: coloring_

_Favorite snack: nachos_

_How many languages do you speak?: 2; English and Vietnamese  
_

_Favorite song: What Hurts the Most (Rascal Flatts)_

_One thing you would change about your life: not a thing_

_Do you have a significant other?: Boyfriend named Wally_

_Do you think this survey is pointless?: very._

Wally laughed. That was so like her.

"Thank you Paula. I'll make sure to stop by with Arty this week."

"Anytime, dear. Please tell my baby girl I love her."

"Of course." Wally said and ran out to their car. It was shopping time.

-later-

"Wally? I'm home!" Artemis called as she stepped into their apartment. She flipped on the light to find some fresh nachos, a Justice League coloring book and a dvd of The Little Mermaid. She smiled.

"Hey babe" Wally said, standing in the doorway of their bedroom in flannel pajama pants and no shirt. (**Okay, come on. We all want to see Wally shirtless. I'm jealous of Artemis.**) He held up her pajamas. "Movie night?" he asked. She ran over to him and gave him a kiss.

"You're adorable." She said and took her pj's into the bathroom to change. When she came out, the movie was on and Wally was coloring a picture of Green Arrow.

"I love you." He said. She gave him a hug.

"I love you too. This stuff helps me get happier, but _you_ are my life." She replied, snuggled into his chest and drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	18. 18: Reunion Part 1

**Hie! A message for YJ-Lover- I got your prompt and it will be written after part two of this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Wally! Come on, we're going to be late!" Artemis called, standing by the door. "I swear if he is still in bed I will kill him." She muttered to herself. Low and behold, there he was, asleep. Artemis chucked her pillow at him.

"Artemis, what did you do that for?! I was having a good dream!" Wally whined.

"Yeah, and now you're having a nightmare, because the team reunion starts in ten minutes and we're thirty away from the nearest zeta tube."

"Chill, babe. It's three minutes at my top speed."

"Well then you better get ready fast, Wal." She said, tense. He took a running position. "Wait." She stopped him. "Where's my good morning?" She asked. He gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Good morning, Arty."

"Morning, KF." She said and smiled. He ran so fast that he took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed in five minutes. By then, Artemis had breakfast ready. Eggs and a protein shake. He pouted.

"Hey, fastest breakfast we've got." She said. He shrugged, ate his food and picked her up bridal-style to run her to the zeta tube.

But when they got to the cave, all they saw was the team tied up and knocked out.


	19. 19: Reunion Part 2

**WARNING TO ALL: There are some horror elements in this chapter, it's a little dark. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

"Welcome." A mysterious voice sounded. Wally took Artemis' hand.

"I won't let go." Wally whispered in her ear and kissed her.

"Oh, how sweet. Too bad you're going to have to if you want her to live." A guy came up behind them and held a knife to Artemis' throat, prying Wally away.

"I love you Wally, never forget it." She said.

"I love you too, forever and ever." He replied, tears streaming down both of their faces. They didn't say anything else, but the look in their eyes said everything for them. Then, the two guys holding Wally back pulled him into a room. He didn't resist because he knew they would slit Artemis' throat if he did. She winced as she heard all of his screams, they were torturing him.

"Who are you?! Please, please stop hurting him. Please, I'll do anything!" She begged. The grip on her neck tightened and she watched in horror as her dad stepped into her field of vision.

"You will pay for becoming the soft lovey-dovey girl you are today. You decided not to join me, so I guess we're enemies. That gives me the right to do this!" Sportsmaster said. Pressing a button on his wrist that sent a shock through the team's chairs that she was certain had killed them all. "And now for desert." He laughed maniacally. They dragged out an unconscious Wally and held her eyes open as her very own father beat the man she loved to death. She then grabbed hold of the knife that was holding her down and did the last thing she expected herself to do. She killed herself.

-BREAK LINE-

Artemis screamed, waking up.

"Baby what's wrong?!" Wally said, waking up and pulling her into her embrace.

"The nightmares… are back…" Artemis said between sobs. She buried her head in his chest.

"Shhh… shhh. You're safe, you're with me. I'm here. I'm never going to leave. I love you with all of my heart." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." She said, still crying softly.

**Now, if it was unclear to you, the passage before the break line was a nightmare, not reality. :D**


	20. 20: Spiders

**I own nothing.**

"Wally!" Artemis screamed from the shower.

"What happened?" Wally ran in to find Artemis wrapped in a towel.

"There's a spider in the shower."

"A _spider_?"

"Yeah." Artemis said sheepishly. Wally killed the spider.

"I can't believe my badass girlfriend ex member of the _shadows _is afraid of _spiders."_ He said and laughed before exiting to go watch tv in their room.

-tomorrow-

Artemis opened the fridge and jumped when she saw the rubber spider in there.

"I am going to kill you" She yelled to Wally.

-the next day-

"I got us a new pet." Wally said.

"Really? What?!" Artemis asked as Wally revealed a tarantula in a cage. Artemis shrieked and jumped into Wally's arms. "It better be Nightwing's." She said.

"It is, babe. Don't worry." He said, stroking her hair.

"okay fine, I'll stop with the spiders." He said.

"Thanks Wally." She smiled and kissed him.


	21. 21: Artemis' Secret

**It's short, I know. I'm sorry!**

**I own nothing.**

Okay, I admit to it. I have a secret obsession. Remember that old show, "h2o, Just Add Water" ? It's my secret weakness. I watch it whenever I get the chance. Wally works until 5, and I get home at 2. That's the best time for me to watch.

"No, Cleo! DON'T DO IT!" I screamed at the tv, throwing popcorn at her head. The door opens and I panic and switch to Wally's favorite, the food network.

"Ooh yummy, what's on tonight?" He asked setting his backpack down.

"Hell's kitchen." I reply.

"I heard it's really hot down there." He smirks.

-Tomorrow night-

I'm on our bed watching my secret show on my phone.

"Whatcha watchin, babe?" He asks, laying down next to me. I lock my phone immediately.

"I was just on facebook." I answer lamely.

"Oh, okay. Well goodnight, I love you." He says and kisses me goodnight.

"Love you too."

"I can't believe Charlotte lost her tail." He said. I turn the light on and sit up.

"How'd you know?"

"Because I know you." He says, pulling me into a warm embrace. It's impossible to keep secrets from that adorable ginger.


	22. 22: The BreakUp

**Thank you to FaintlyFairy for this prompt. IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK.**

**I OWN NOTHINGGGGGGG!**

"No, I don't want us to be heroes anymore. It's too dangerous, babe." Wally said to a fuming, pissed off Artemis.

"Damn it Wally, can't you see that we help people? Sure, it's dangerous. It's a risk we take. What if one day that hostage was our child? How do you think we would feel?"

"Doesn't matter. It just doesn't. I can't do it anymore."

"Well I can't do _this_ anymore. We're done." Artemis said and stormed out of their apartment, wiping her eyes. She got in the car and drove to her favorite spot to go when she's upset. She laid a blanket down by a serene lake surrounded by tall shrubs. Her quiet place. She just laid down. But after a little while, she just couldn't take it anymore. She sat up, hugged her knees and started sobbing.

"What have I done?" She whispered.

"Hey sis." Cheshire walked into the area. Artemis looked up, tears in her eyes as her sister came over to sit by her.

"I may be an assassin but I'm still here for my little sister when she needs me." She told her.

"Thanks Jade. I'm an extreme idiot… He was just trying to protect me, and I was a bitch to him." Cheshire shrugged.

"Being a bitch kinda runs in the family. Go find him and say you're sorry." Artemis nodded and got up to go to her car, but stopped herself.

"Jade? Thanks." She told her sister and gave her a quick, awkward hug. She then drove off to Wally's favorite place, the pizza parlor. When she got there she saw Wally stuffing his face with pizza. She walked over to sit across from him.

"Wally… I am _so_ sorry I didn't mean what I said and I want you to know how much I love you because you're my other half and-" Wally came over and delivered one of their famous shut the hell up kisses.

"I love you too." He said and smiled. She gave him a warm hug in return.

"Let's go home." She said and interlaced their fingers as they walked out the door.


	23. 23: A New Speedster

**I am veryyyyy proud of this one! It was a random idea I had in Spanish class and I decided to MAKE IT HAPPEN! Tehehehehehehe… lemme know what you think ;)**

**I own nothing.**

Artemis got out of class a little early that day, so she decided to go visit Wally at the lab.

"Hey babe." She told him when she got there.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I was just thinking about you!" He said and smiled.

"Got out of class early, thought I'd pay my favorite speedster visit. Whatcha working on?" She asked him.

"Well I'm trying to recreate the flash incident so we can study it in-depth." He replied, writing something down on a clipboard. Without noticing he accidentally hit a button on the control panel that started flashing. Artemis was just too close when it started. Wally had hit the button to start the flash experiment.

"ARTEMIS!" He yelled. When it was all over, he found her lying on the ground, motionless. After a few hours, she sat up, rubbing her head.

"What… happened? And why am I in the hospital. Barry? Where's Wally?"

"Hi, Artemis. Wally ran to the bathroom. You got hurt and they ran some tests, we're waiting for the results." Flash told her.

"Okay…" She said. "Is there any food somewhere?" She asked and a look of worry crossed Flash's face.

"Here." He said and handed her a sandwich. Then, a doctor walked in, handing Flash the file folder. He looked at the results and gasped as Wally walked in the room. Flash looked at Wally. "It happened again."

"No… but… oh my gosh I'm so stupid! I'm so sorry Artemis." He said, taking her hand.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Wait. Flash… hospital… last thing I remember I was at the…" She gasped also. "It happened to me? I have… you know… super speed?" Wally nodded. Later on, he took her to the gym at the cave, which had a track.

"Ready to test this out?" He asked. She nodded, took a deep breath and _ran. _ When she had finished, she went over to Wally.

"It was the most _amazing _feeling. I felt like I was… like I was flying and it was _fantastic!_" She raved.

"I know, baby. I know." He said, happy that she was so excited. Then, Nightwing walked in the room.

"Did I just see what I think I did?" He asked suspiciously. He talked to Wally about it while Artemis just kept running.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" She yelled. Wally just laughed.

"She really is one of a kind. I am so lucky to be in love with such a beautiful, wonderful person." He said.

"Well that was cheesy." Nightwing told him.

"Bro, shut up. You're ruining the moment." Wally whined.


	24. 24: Claustrophobia!

**Hey guys! It's short but sweet, thanks to CandyKF Hide for the prompt!**

They were on a mission, and had been trapped for about three hours.

"No service." Artemis said, throwing her phone at the dark wall.

"Artemis?" Wally asked

"Yeah?"

"I'm starting to freak out." He confessed.

"What's wrong? Besides the fact that we're in a dark box running out of air?" She inquired.

"I have claustrophobia…"

"It's okay Wal, you're with me." She told him and he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"It all started on my first mission. My parents had been captured, my uncle was nowhere to be found, and I was fighting someone who could make you feel so enclosed, yet nothing around you. He was called Claustrolaser, a pretty lame name. He could also paralyze you. So now, to this day I remember the feeling, because no one was there for me. But now, as I sit here with the most amazing girl in my arms, I realize that it's gonna be okay." He smiled and kissed her forehead, since he didn't exactly know where her lips were. Suddenly they heard a kind of drill sound and then the top being lifted off the box. It was the team!

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDD OOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMM! Freedom freedom freedom freedom freedom freedom freedom freedom " Wally yelled and sprinted around in circles, while the others laughed and Artemis smiled.


	25. 25: The Accident Part 1

**So sorry, had er… boy troubles. This is a two-parter ;)**

**I own nothing.**

She dived down to protect herself from the hard blow aimed at her face, but she was too late. She was surrounded.

"Uh, guys? A little help?" She called.

"I'm coming!" She heard a reply as Kid Flash and Robin came running/ swinging in. They punched down most of the enemies, but one injected a needle that delivered instant paralysis to the victim into Artemis' blood stream while they beat the living crap out of her.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash yelled, the hurt in his voice was inevitable. There were too many of them. Suddenly, they heard the sound of glass shattering as The Dark Knight came to their aid.

"Kid, take Artemis and get her to the hospital. We'll finish up." Batman said in his raspy monotone. Wally nodded and picked his girlfriend up bridal style and running her to the hospital.

"Artemis, sweetie it's going to be okay, you're gonna be fine. It's okay, it's okay." He said, more trying to calm himself down because she was unconscious.

"Please help. Please." He said as he got to the front desk. They hurried her into a room to do some tests, so they kicked Wally out into the waiting room for a couple of hours. Then, Robin came up to him.

"How's it going?" He asked. Wally sighed.

"They're doing tests." He said. Robin then handed him a duffel bag.

"Her mom packed it for her." Robin informed him.

"Thanks Rob." Robin nodded and sat down next to him.

"I'll stay with you." Robin told him. "She's one of my best friends."

"Of course." Wally acknowledged.

"Excuse me, Mr. West? You can come and see Miss. Artemis." A nurse told him. It was all he could do not to run super-speed in the room.

"Hey babe." He said quietly.

"Hey Wal-Man." She replied.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	26. 26: The Accident part 2

**496 words! YAY FOR KORIE!**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

"_hey babe" He said quietly._

"_Hey Wal-man." She replied._

He pushed back the curtain to see her. He gasped at her mangled up body. She had cuts and bruises everywhere and a broken leg. He went over to sit by her. He took her had while Robin got the chart.

"It says she has a minor concussion, broken leg and major blood loss. Man, Artemis!" He read. Wally whimpered and buried his head in Artemis' hair. Then, Robin got a radio from Batman. "Batman just radioed me. They've identified exactly how this happened. Kobra has a new injection, they call it paralysis. Turns out you were the test subject. We still can't figure out how the shadows got Kobra merch-"

"Wait, The Shadows did this?" Wally asked, cutting Robin off.

"Yeah, more specifically, people ordered by Sportsmaster. Pretty sure your dad didn't intend for it to go this far." Robin said. Artemis then started coughing and having random spasms. Wally pressed the nurse button while Robin turned his wrist computer on.

"Looks like another side effect of paralysis is… seizures." He said.

"No. She's dying. Call Batman, tell Dr. Fate we need Zatara. He can help. He can get the paralysis out of her blood stream." Wally told him. Robin nodded. Then the nurse came in.

"She's fine for now, but she's in a coma. She only has a couple of days left to live. I'm so sorry." She said and left.

"Artemis…" A new voice said. Wally looked up and found his tear-stained face looking straight at Cheshire.

"Jade. It was your dad. He did this." He told her.

"I had no idea, I promise. I was off duty for a while to take care of my mom, and then I got a call from Batman." She said, her voice was raspy, like she was about to cry. She walked over and put her hand on Wally's shoulder. Wally gave her a hug, but not letting go of Artemis' hand. Jade went to the other side of the bed to hold Artemis' other hand as she began to sob. A few minutes later, Zatara showed up.

"I can help." He said. He said a spell quietly and Artemis began to glow. She glowed for a few minutes until finally it stopped. "The paralysis is out of her system. She should be okay." He told Wally.

"Thank you so much. Thank you a million times." Wally told him genuinely.

"I'm going to spend the day with my daughter, and then I must return to being Doctor Fate. Tell Artemis I said hello when she wakes up." Zatara said, and exited the room. Then, Artemis squeezed his hand and blinked a few times.

"It's okay, we're okay." He murmured into her ear and gave her a kiss.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know." He said and stroked her hand.

"It's going to be okay, right?"

"Of course, love."


	27. 27: The Wedding part 1

**I am still grounded, but I'm a ninja because I love you all so much! And BTW: when I reach my 200****th****, review, 1: I will have a party 2: I will post 5 oneshots all together for you guys. I love you all!**

**I own nothing!**

The time had come. The first couple on the team to get married. Artemis had been up all night writing out invites. She didn't want a super fancy wedding, but she did want it to be perfect.

_Your presence is requested to witness the union of_

_Wallace West_

_and_

_Artemis Crock_

Wally walked out of their bedroom.

"Did you ever sleep last night?!" He asked. She shook her head no. He picked up one of the invitations. "This… looks _fantastic!_" He exclaimed.

"Breakfast is on the table." She told him and yawned. He picked her up bridal-style and tucked her into their bed.

"You, need to sleep, Missy." He said, and went to eat his breakfast. Then, he ran to the mailbox to mail the invitations.

-At the Cave-

M'gann went to check the mail. She saw a green envelope and eyed it with curiosity. She opened it and her eyes went wide as she squealed with excitement.

"Hey guys!" she announced, getting everyone's attention. "Wally and Artemis are getting married!"

They all stared at her in shock.

-Star City-

Cheshire brought in the mail and went over to sit by Roy.

"We got invited to my sister's wedding." She said.

"Your sister's getting married? To who?!" He asked, shocked.

"Wally, you derp." She said in a 'duh' voice.

"Ouch. That hurt. Right here." He said, pointing to his chest. She laughed.

-Central City-

"Darling!" Mr. West called to Wally's mom.

"Yes dear?" She replied.

"There's going to be a new Mrs. West around here soon." He said as she ran in to grab the invitation.

"Finally! I knew it would happen soon!" She exclaimed, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

-Break Line-

Artemis woke up to her cell ringing.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"ARTEMIS! YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED!" She heard M'gann yell.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out. Hello to you, too!" She laughed with her old friend. "I want you, Zee and Raquel to meet me at the dress store, if you'll all be bridesmaids. And Meg? Will you be my maid of honor?"

"YES!" She yelled.

"I'll text you guys the address."

"How did you know Zee and Raq were visiting?" M'gann asked.

"Just a guess." Artemis said.

"Okay, well we'll all be there! Bye Artemis!"

"Bye Meg." She said and they disconnected.

**I leave you all with this, there will possibly be an update tomorrow, but Sunday for sure.**


	28. I AM BACK! 28: The Wedding pt 2

**I know, I'm so so mean. I'm sorry! I have been **_**extremely **_**busy, my teachers are mean! I PROMISE ON WALLY I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW!**

**I own nothing…**

**HEY GUYS, I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! ALL OF THE DRESSES ARE ON (take the spaces out) www. Kories – fansite .webs .com under the tab "fanfiction links!" **

When they all arrived at the store in Gotham, M'gann immediately rushed over to the large selections of dresses they had for bridesmaids while Artemis signed in.

"Hi, I'm Melissa, your dress consultant. How can I help you ladies?" She introduced herself. Artemis sighed.

"I'm getting married, obviously," she said, making the girls laugh. "So, I need some dresses!" She finished.

"Sounds good! What are your colors?" Melissa asked.

"Burgundy and Black." She replied.

"Alright, I'll go check in the back for some dresses you might like." She said and headed towards the back.

"Listen up ladies. Zatanna and Raquel, go look at all of the bridesmaid dresses and bring back any you really love. M'gann, you and I are going to pick out MY dress." Artemis said and the girls nodded. Suddenly, Jade walked in pushing Lian in a stroller. "You- you came." Artemis stammered.

"Of course I came, I wouldn't miss the opportunity to be in my sister's wedding." Jade replied. "Where's mom?"

"Wally's dropping her off, since I couldn't pick her up." Artemis told her. As if on cue, Wally held the door open for Paula. Artemis ran over to help her mom.

"Thanks, babe." She told him.

"Anytime. I love you!" He told her and flashed her one of his adorable Wally smiles.

"I love you too!" She replied and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he left.

"They are so perfect together." Artemis' mom said to M'gann.

"They really are." M'gann replied.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Raquel said and ran over to the bridesmaids dresses. About 5 hours and 20 dresses later, they found the perfect bridesmaid dress. It was burgundy silk with a pink polyester overlay. It was strapless and a black sash tied like a belt topped it off. Artemis was getting tired and was about to give up on her dress. But then, she accidentally tripped over a hanger on the floor and knocked a dress down.

"This…. this is the one. I know it." She whispered, picked it up and ran to the dressing room. The girls sat down, intrigued because none of them had actually _seen_ the dress. She walked out of the dressing room as everybody gasped. She was in a white silk longer than ankle-length with a white polyester overlay with intricate lace patterns beginning three-quarters down her leg.

"You're beautiful." Artemis' mom said, wiping her eyes.


	29. 29: The Wedding pt 3!

**Okay, I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I hate my teachers! Here you are, the wedding part three. I promise I will update nightly from now on and remember our 200 review deal!**

**I own nothing**

It was finally time. It was their wedding day, she was getting married! Artemis didn't want Sportsmaster at her wedding. She didn't even want him near her family on her special day, so she had asked Green Arrow to walk her down the aisle.

_What if something goes wrong?_ She fretted. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" She answered, her voice cracking a bit. Oliver walked in and gasped in shock as he saw his former protégé.

"You look breathtaking, Artemis. You've grown up so fast." He said, smiling. "It's time, you ready?" He asked. She gave him a brief nod. She took his arm and they stood up to stand in front of the large doors waiting for their cue to open. She took a deep breath and said,

"I'm ready." Then, the traditional wedding song began to play and the large doors swung open to reveal a grand ballroom downed with white. There were rows of chairs set up with white lace and extravagant purple flowers hanging from the sides, outlining the aisle. M'gann and Conner went first, stepping to the rhythm of the music and perfectly in sync before splitting off to go to the bridesmaid and groomsmen sides. Next came Dick (wearing colored contacts, of course) and Zatanna followed by Raquel and Mal and then Jade and Roy. Finally, Artemis and Ollie started to walk slowly, making sure not to go to fast. Everybody stared in admiration at how beautiful Artemis looked. When all the bridesmaids and groomsmen were in place, Wally had a clear view of his bride. Gazes fixed on one another, they never broke eye contact. Ollie handed Artemis over to Wally and he gripped her hand like he would never let go.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Artemis Crock and Wallace West. Marriage is a strong bond that cannot be broken, love outlasts life. Can any among us offer reason why this couple should not be bound in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The room was silent. "It is now time for the vows. May I please have the rings?" M'gann handed the minister the rings. He gave Artemis' ring to Wally.

"Artemis, the first time I met you, the first thing I ever thought was 'who the heck is she?!'" Artemis and everybody else laughed. "But then as I got to know you I realized how truly amazing you are. I started to have feelings for you, but I didn't know if you felt the same. I remember my good friend Kent telling me to find a spitfire, someone who would never let me get away with anything. It's you, Missy. You're my spitfire." He told her, putting the ring on her finger. The minister gave Wally's ring to Artemis.

"Wally, I had I really tough life before I met you. Even after I met you, I was still struggling and thinking you were just the idiot that hit on every hot girl you saw. But what I realized is that you've never hit on me. Not once. Then, we started hanging out and I saw the Wally inside of you, the sweet loving and caring Wally that I realized I was falling for. I love you with all my heart." She said, slipping the ring on his finger.

"I love you too." He replied, smiling.

"Wallace, do you take Artemis  
to have and to hold to love, respect and cherish through sickness and in health until death do you part?" The minister asked.

"I do." He replied.

"Artemis, do you take Wallace  
to have and to hold to love, respect and cherish through sickness and in health until death do you part?" The minister directed the question to Artemis.

"I do."

"Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

And so he did, he kissed her with a burning passion of a thousand suns. They were together forever, and nothing could stop that.

**ASDFGHJKLZXXFGBBRF FANGIRL FEELS**


	30. 30: Coloring Book

**OKAY! This prompt was sent in by arbrick, and thank you to Gamer123 for wishing me good luck on my science quiz, pretty sure I rocked it! XD anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough….**

**I don't own anything…clearly.**

The truth is, Wally really liked to draw. In fact, he LOVED to draw. One of his drawings was actually hanging in the Hall of Justice. He usually spent his free time coloring or drawing pictures. One day after a mission, Artemis came back to the cave and realized Wally had borrowed her phone charger. She went to go get it, hoping to possibly pick up a few ideas on what to get him for his birthday. His room at the cave was very neat, because he only used it when they were on late missions and just needed to crash. She walked around the medium-sized room, wondering where the charger could possibly be. She then opened up the first drawer in his nightstand… and stumbled upon his sketch book. _He must have left it here, _she thought to herself. She knew she shouldn't, but she opened it and looked at his drawings. He found several drawings of the heroes that were just amazing. She then knew what to give him for his birthday. She sprinted down to the office and photocopied some of them and put together a portfolio. She sent them into a high-paying coloring book company, and within a few weeks, got a reply.

_Mr. West,_

_We have viewed your portfolio and think that you are the absolute perfect fit for the position of head artist for our books. We would love to speak to you in person to discuss the job offer and hours. Please call the number below so we can arrange something._

_We look forward to meeting you,_

_Sandra DeLano_

_CEO_

Artemis smiled. She wrapped up the letter and headed over to the West's house for Wally's party. When it was time for gifts, she gave him the envelope. As he read the letter his eyes widened.

"Artemis… you sent in my drawings… and got me a job at the highest paying coloring book company? YOU ARE THE BEST!" he said and hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

Only then did she realize, she never got her phone charger back.


	31. 31: Farewell!

**Well, this is it! The last chapter of this story. I am up at 2 am, even though I have to stay up til midnight tonight for new years… I promised it before the end of the year and I deliver! Happy New Year :)**

**I don't and have never owned anything related to Young Justice.**

It was her bridal shower, and she had opened every one of her gifts except for the last one…. From M'gann. She carefully tore the wrapping paper off to reveal a scrapbook titled: Wally and Artemis, the good times and bad. She reached to open it, but M'gann put her hand on the book firmly, making it impossible to open.

"That… is for you and Wally to look at TOGETHER." She said and smiled.

"Thank you, M'gann" Artemis said meaningfully before being embraced by her best friend. When she got home, she took the scrapbook out of her bag and went to sit by Wally.

"Hey babe, what's that?" Wally asked.

"M'gann made it for us, she said that we had to look at it together." Artemis replied and handed the book to Wally. He opened it. The first picture was Wally and Artemis on the Ferris wheel at the Happy Harbor carnival.

-Flashback-

Wally had just won ten games in a row, winning a giant stuffed puppy in the process. They had come to the carnival with the team, who they ditched a while ago for some alone time. They walked down the street, hand in hand, while Artemis gripped her puppy in her other arm.

"You know, this is my first carnival." Artemis said quietly.

"Really?" Wally asked with a hint of shock in his voice. She nodded.

"Alright, that's it we are gonna have some major fun!" He exclaimed. They then ran into Robin.

"Hey, can you take this and… like watch it for me?" Artemis said and handed the boy wonder her stuffed puppy.

"Uh… sure." He answered. He then waved and walked away, holding the puppy twice his size. They got cotton candy, rode all of the rides and played all of the games. Not to mention, Wally almost ate the whole carnival. When their evening closed, they were at the top of the Ferris wheel, and Artemis rested her head on Wally's shoulder. Wally had said he loved her for the very first time that night.

-end of flashback-

They turned the page. The next picture was Artemis wrapping Wally's arm with a bandage after he had been stung by a bee.

-flashback-

They had just gotten back from a mission, and were on a nice walk through the park.

"You know, I'm really scared of bees." Wally told Artemis.

"Don't bother them, and they won't bother you. That means no running away like an idiot, Wal." She said and laughed slightly at the mental image of Wally running away from a swarm of angry bees, shrieking at the top of his lungs. He shrugged.

"Running seems like the best plan, I mean, I _am_ Kid Flash." He pointed out.

"But, you can't risk exposing your secret identity." She retorted. He let out a sigh of defeat.

"I don't wanna just stand there while a bee crawls all over me and buzzes in my ear!" He exclaimed.

"Wimp." She said and gave him a playful smile. Just as they were walking in front of a patch of flowers, a bee landed right on Wally's nose.

"Just. Stand. Still." Artemis growled through her teeth. The bee walked across his face and onto his arm. He screamed. Then five seconds later, he was on the ground sobbing because the bee had stung him.

-End of flashback-

The picture on the next page displayed a bonfire, and if you look closely, you can see the Twilight books burning in the fire. Artemis smiled as she remembered this.

-Flashback-

Her mom had given her all four books in the Twilight Saga for her birthday. M'gann had forced her to read them. ALL of them. She absolutely HATED those books. The worst part was pretending to love them and have "book talks" with her mom. She was at home, cleaning her arrows when suddenly, her cell rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, Artemis, it's mom." Her mom replied on the other end. Artemis, knowing her mom was about to invite her over, got up and went to pick out her clothes during their conversation.

"Hey mom, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing! I was just going to invite you over for lunch." Her mom said.

"Let me call Wally and make sure my schedule's clear, okay mom? I'll send you a text if I can come and call you back if I can't" She heard her mom setting up plates in the background.

"Okay, Artemis. I love you." Her mom told her. She said she loved her too and dialed Wally's number.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Wally said as he answered his phone.

"Hey, can you come with me to my mom's house? She usually doesn't talk about Twilight when you're around." She explained. Wally laughed and agreed to be at the apartment in thirty minutes. Artemis texted her mom back that her and Wally would be coming over in an hour. She took a shower, put on her outfit (A purple long sleeve cotton shirt with black skinny jeans and black ballet flats), dried her hair and French braided it in the back. By the time she was done, Wally was walking in the door. He greeted her with a short kiss on the lips and dangled the keys in front of her face.

"Wanna drive?" He said. She giggled and grabbed the keys, running outside to start the car. When they got to her mom's house, she greeted them with a warm embrace. After lunch, Wally was cleaning up the dishes when Artemis' mom whispered:

"You two are like Edward and Bella!"

"AH! I can't take it anymore! I HATE TWILIGHT!" She screamed in frustration and walked out the door. Wally walked in the room and sat by Mrs. Nguyen.

"It's a record! I can't believe it took her that long to snap!" He exclaimed. They both laughed.

"I knew she would hate them, I just didn't want her to keep pretending for me. Now go take her home and tell her I love her." Mrs. Nguyen told Wally. Wally gave her a hug and went outside to a frustrated Artemis.

"Hey babe…let's have a bonfire!" He said excitedly and picked her up bridal style so he could carefully place her in the passenger seat. Mrs. Nguyen watched from the window, tearing up and how irrevocably in love they were.

-End of flashback-

On the next page, there was a picture of Artemis holding up her report card that had a big A on it.

-Flashback-

"Ugh!" Artemis growled in frustration at her desk

"What's wrong, babe?" Wally asked and went over to sit by her. She got out of her chair and hugged Wally.

"I'm just so upset, because no matter how hard I try, I just can't get the right answer!" She said and heaved a stressed sigh.

"Would you like some help, Missy?" Wally asked. Artemis nodded and buried her head in his chest.

"In a sec… we can stay like this for a little bit." She whispered and he smiled. When they finally got up, he pulled another chair up to the desk and started to explain the math to her. They pretty much worked all night and ended up passed out on their bed, Wally's arms wrapped protectively around his girl. When Artemis got her homework back the next day, she had gotten an A+. Soon enough, it was finals week and they spent yet another long night, to be paid off with another great big A.

-End of flashback-

The next picture was one Wally had taken, of Artemis in her favorite pajamas. When he saw this, he laughed at the memory.

-Flashback-

The first night in their new apartment was a bit awkward. It all started with pajamas. Artemis didn't know if she should wear pants, shorts or a nightgown. _No, definitely NOT a nightgown._ She thought. She also didn't know whether to go with t-shirt, long sleeve or tank. She had her phone with her in the bathroom while she was trying to decide what to do, so she called M'gann. When she picked up, Artemis explained what was going on.

"Girl, it's summer, the season of sexy pajamas! Wear some short shorts and a tank top!" M'gann told her.

"Okay… thanks Meg." She said and hung up. She finally decided on some short gray shorts and a Stanford University tank. She walked out of the bathroom to find a shirtless Wally wearing plaid pajama pants lying on the bed.

"Hey Artemis." Wally said and smiled.

"Hey." She replied and snuggled up next to him.

"I like your pajamas." He told her and laughed.

"You better, I just spent fifteen minutes in there trying to figure out what to wear!"

"I know… I heard you on the phone." He smiled playfully. She blushed bright red and pretended to be asleep. He kissed the top of her head and turned off the light so they could get some sleep.

-End of flashback-

"This… is so thoughtful…" Artemis said.

"It really is. Babe, all those memories have me thinking, and I don't know much about the world, but I do know one thing." Wally responded.

"And what is that?" Artemis inquired.

"I love you."

"I love you too." And then they kissed.

**Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.**

**Look at this photograph**  
**Everytime I do it makes me laugh**  
**Everytime I do it makes me...**

**~Nickleback**

**I have loved writing this story so much, and I love you all, I could not have had better, loyal readers! Thank you so, so much for reading my story and I really hope you enjoyed the feels attack from my finale! **

**~Robin'sGirlStar12~**


End file.
